A type of an information processing apparatus including a display with a touch panel, in which a display device is integrated with an operation device to form, has been known. To copy a character string, a copy button pops up on the information processing apparatus when a user designates a starting character and an ending character by touch operation. When an operation of the copy button is detected, the information processing apparatus stores the character string between the starting and ending characters in a buffer. When a user designates a copying position by touch operation, a paste button pops up on the information processing apparatus. When an operation of the paste button is detected, the information processing apparatus pastes the character string stored in the buffer on the copying position.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-128864
However, when the character string is copied in this manner, the number of procedures to operate the copy button and the paste button increases. Further, to paste the character string by the paste button as mentioned above, the entire character string stored in the buffer has to be pasted, and it is not possible to divide the character string stored in the buffer and paste a part of the character string first, followed by pasting the rest of the character string after characters have been entered by key input.